Elemental in Equestria
by TheIceWolf
Summary: What happens when an ice elemental gets into a fight with a fire elemental? A portal to another universe is what. How will he react when he wakes up in a world he knows nothing about surrounded by the Mane 6, or the fact that he's now a pony? OC x Fluttershy Rated M for later Chapters
1. Prologue

**Elemental in Equestria:**

**Summary**: What happens when an ice elemental gets into a fight with a fire elemental? A portal to another universe is what. How will he react when he wakes up in a world he knows nothing about surrounded by the Mane 6, or the fact that he's now a pony? OC x Fluttershy

**Prologue:**

In a serene forest the sounds of explosions could be heard for miles around. A young man with pale blue hair and golden eyes that seem to shine like the brightest aurora barely dodges a blast of fire that was hurdling towards him. From behind a tree another man appears one with bright red hair with blonde highlights and smoldering orange eyes.

"Well, well, well Yuki my foolish little brother it seems I have got you in checkmate," said the red headed man. "When Fire meets Ice, Ice melts."

"Kaguya you are nothing more than a cruel heartless murderer," Yuki replied "You should know I will not go down without a fight." Just then Kaguya let loose a fire blast with the heat of a star gone supernova. In retaliation Yuki formed a blast of freezing energy to intercept the blast. When the two attacks met the shockwave knocked the two brothers in opposite directions before collapsing on itself creating a swirling mass of energy.

"I know not what form of sorcery this is but I will spare your life today only so I can watch you suffer," Kaguya chuckle as he disappeared in a burst of flames. As Yuki got up the swirling mass of energy started to pull him towards it, until he finally disappeared in a flash of light the energy dispersing. For what seemed like 10 days all the young blue haired man could see was a stream of white and black energy, then suddenly in a flash he saw a crystal blue sky as he was falling. When he crashed into the ground the rumble echoed through the air. The last thing he saw were six brightly colored ponies.

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction so please review and tell me how I did.**


	2. Chapter 1 A Fresh Start

**Elemental in Equestria:**

**Summary: **What happens when an ice elemental gets into a fight with a fire elemental? A portal to another universe is what. How will he react when he wakes up in a world he knows nothing about surrounded by the Mane 6, or the fact that he's now a pony? OC x Fluttershy

**Author Note: **I am accepting OCs just give me a name, species, appearance, gender, personality, and any other details you think necessary.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is magic or any characters other than Yuki and Kaguya. The concept of The Eldrain Kingdom of Elkorvia is mine as well.

**Chapter 1: A Fresh Start**

(Yuki's Mindscape)

"Well glad to see my inner world is as cold and empty as ever." Yuki said sarcastically as he looked at the barren tundra. "But I can't help but feel something is off." he continued his astral trek trough his inner world trying to find something different. After three hours he felt himself being pulled back to consciousness.

(Ponyville Hospital)

As Yuki woke up the first thing he noticed was the smell of antiseptic, followed by a feeling of pain in his head. "aghhhh What in Elkorvia hit me." he said out loud.

"What is Elkorvia?" said a female voice that caused Yuki to jerk in surprise. As he turned his head he noticed a purple unicorn with violet eyes and a royal majesty purple mane and tail, with a streak of lavender and orchid running through them.

"Elkorvia is my homeland" Yuki replied flabbergasted. "Where exactly am I?" he asked already starting to put some pieces together. "….as I can gather I'm no longer in Garwood. And another question would be who are you?"

"Your in Ponyville Hospital, which is in Equestria, and my name is Twilight Sparkle." the now named unicorn answered him.

"A pleasure Miss Sparkle my name is Prince Yukieiros Eldra of the Ice." Yuki replied. " But you can call me Yuki for short."

"Yukieiros? That's an odd name" Twilight said confused. "and what is an Eldra?"

"It means He Born of The Winter's Song." Yuki explained "As for the question an Eldra is an embodiment of a piece of Nature." he added a twinge of sorrow in his voice. He noticed a mirror on the door and froze in shock at his body. He had kept his golden eyes and ice blue hair but he was now a pony himself with a cerulean coat and a tail as spiky as his mane. The most prominent features he noticed were the presence of not only a horn but a pair of wings as well. "Well this keeps getting more and more curious.

To Be Continued

**Please Review, Fave and Follow.**


	3. Chapter 2 New Beginning for an Old Enemy

**Elemental in Equestria:**

**Summary: **What happens when an ice elemental gets into a fight with a fire elemental? A portal to another universe is what. How will he react when he wakes up in a world he knows nothing about surrounded by the Mane 6, or the fact that he's now a pony? OC x Fluttershy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is magic or any characters other than Yuki and Kaguya. The concept of The Eldrain Kingdom of Elkorvia is mine as well.

**Chapter 2: New Friends and Old Enemies**

In Garwood

While the battle between Yuki and Kaguya raged on another Eldra was watching from the trees. When Kaguya disappeared and Yuki was sucked through the rift he teleported to Kaguya's side.

"Kaguya-sama we did it we won!" the new arrival said clad in a burgundy, and black form fitting assassin robe with and obsidian mask.

"We? In the final confrontation I fought and you, you Thetas just sat back and watched." Kaguya said his words laced with venom.

"Master what are you talking about, it was me who found the ice welpling, me who told you where he was, if it were not for mew you'd still be stumbling around in the dark. The least I expect is a thank you." Thetas replied infuriated.

Kaguya laughed mockingly and then glares at Thetas, "You dare make demands of your king, you should know what I do about such insubordination." he said.

"No really please tell me oh great one what do you do to people who exhibit such insolence I would love to know." said Thetas sarcasm oozing from every syllable.

"I dispose of them, yes you upheld your obligations but your services are hereby terminated." The self-proclaimed King of Flames scoffed.

"Whatever you do Kaguya, wherever you go, I will find you, and when I do I'll impale thine head of a spit." Thetas said his voice not showing the feeling the feeling of betrayal.

Kaguya said nothing but instead raised his foot and kicked Thetas into the portal as it was closing.

5 days later in Ponyville hospital

Thetas jolted up the smell of antiseptic assaulted his nose. "So I am alive…." Thetas stated. "….that must mean the youngling is as well."

"Oh so your finally awake, you had us worried there" said a feminine from the direction of the door.

Thetas looked towards the door and saw nothing there other then a small white equine with a pink mane and tail, a red cross tattooed on her flank. 'could she have been the one who said that?' thetas questioned himself in his mind.

"Excuse me…." the equine said "Can you understand me?"

'so she did say that, but then again I saw stranger things. I've seen a fast blue hedgehog, and it could talk. So I guess I shouldn't be too surprised." he thought.

"Hello can you hear me?" she asked a look of concern on her face.

"Yes, yes I can hear you. What I'm more amazed at is how can understand you, how can you speak perfect Standard, you're a horse. You shouldn't even be able to converse let alone understand each other." Thetas said shock infusing every word.

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 finally done thanks to DJ Sonic Scratch of Fimfiction Thetas is his OC.**


End file.
